My Promise
by Everything Charlie
Summary: "I'll come back, I promise." Those were the last words she had said before she left. She left him waiting, waiting for her. Will she keep her promise to him? Find out for yourself! #1


**My Promise**

**Author's note**: Hey guys! Charlie here, bringing you a new fanfic! I'm really new at this so please go easy on me. I've been on this website for far too long and I've actually written some fanfics, but I closed down my account for a while due to inspiration loss. And uh…I guess here I am. So please, enjoy!

**Summary:** "I'll come back, I promise." Those were the last words she had said before she left. She left him waiting, waiting for her. Will she keep her promise to him? Find out for yourself!

**Dislcaimer**: *scoops a spoonful of ice cream and shoves into mouth* I will never *swallow* own Gakuen Alice. All rights goes to Tachibana Higuchi-sama. Please excuse me as I go wipe away my misery with a pint of ice cream.

.  
"If you love something, let it go. If It's meant to be, it'll come back."  
- Mikan Sakura

_

"Nii-chan! Wake up!" a scream of a girl came through the halls. She was running frantically to her brother's room still clad in her duck-print pajamas. Her hair was all messed up signifying she just woke up.

She ran all the way from her bedroom to her brothers' which was on the other side of the hallway. Did I mention the house they were living in was huge? Well anyway, when her destination came into view she didn't bother knocking on the door but straight away ran into the room and onto her brother's bed.

"Nii-chan, wake up dammit. It's important" the girl said to her brother, more like shouted. She shook his arm violently in attempt to wake him up from his slumber. A loud groaned was heard as the person sleeping on the bed pulled up the covers over his head.

"What do you want Aoi? Can't you see I'm sleeping here?" came the reply of the raven haired lad under the covers clearly irritated at the presence of his oh-so-wonderful sister. He was having a nice dream, a dream where no one else existed, only him and **her**.

"Mikan onee-chan's concert is being broadcast live on TV. She's on right now!" Aoi replied as she hastily search for the tv remote all over the room. At the mention of Mikan's name, Natsume pushed the covers covering his face down to his torso and sat up on the bed. Mikan… Mikan Sakura, the only girl whom he had loved throughout his whole life. She had left him to go to America, to pursue her dreams of being a singer. He wanted her to stay —but god forbid—. He didn't want to be in between of her and her dreams. He missed her, true. But he wanted her to be happy and letting go was the only way he could achieve that.

—Flashback—

A raven haired lad was sitting under his Sakura Tree reading the latest volume of his favourite manga. His eyes were on the manga but his mind was elsewhere. More specifically, his mind was thinking about a certain brunette haired girl with bright auburn eyes. He couldn't take his mind off her, although it didn't seem like it, but she was the only thing he ever thinks about.

She had been acting weird all week. He didn't know why but it was getting on his nerves. She had practically **ignored** the fact that he had called her by the pattern of underwear she was wearing! Usually, she'd nag his ear off for it but she didn't. And, and during lunch at the cafeteria she didn't touch her food! Everyone, even idiots knew about her eating habits. She'd be the one to order a damn fucking buffet if she could.

Suddenly his trained of thoughts were interrupted when the sound of a person's footsteps were heard. He look up to see the person he had haunted his thoughts all afternoon. She was clad in a red tank top with black jeans. She plopped down on the spot beside him not even bothering to acknowledge him.

There was a long silence when she finally decided to break the ice. "I'm leaving tomorrow, Nat."

To say that Natsume was shocked was an understatement. But he didn't show it, his pride wouldn't let him. He didn't understand, what did she mean by 'leaving'? He decided to push his pride aside, just once. "What do you mean?" came his reply.

"I'm leaving for America." She replied bluntly.

Natsume didn't know what to feel. He felt all different kinds of emotion. From hurt, to anger to sadness. You name it. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came. His throat felt so dry, he wasn't even sure if his body was producing any saliva at all! It was like being left in the middle of the desert with no source of water at all. Finally, he managed to choke up a, "Why?" as a reply.

She turned to look at him. She couldn't see his face since it was mostly covered by his bangs. "To pursue my dreams of being a singer. You of all people should know that." She said.

Natsume knew about her dream to become a singer known throughout the whole world. He didn't want to interfere it. He wanted her to be happy. He looked up to see a pair of auburn coloured eyes filled with hurt and sadness. He replied saying "When will you come back?"

She placed her index finger on her chin and looked up at the sky, signifying that she was thinking of an answer. After a long moment of thinking she finally replied. "I'm not sure. But I'll come back, eventually. That's my promise to you." She was smiling by then, it was a sad smile but it was enough to make Natsume feel better.

She was about to say something else but Natsume cut her off with a kiss. Her eyes were as big as saucers but when she finally realized what was happening, she close them and wrap her arms around his neck, kissing him back. They kissed for a few good minutes and parted from the lack of oxygen. Both of them were panting heavily.

"I love you, Polka. I'll remember that promise." He said.

She smiled and said "I love you too Natsume, but **if you love something, let them go. If it's meant to be, It'll come back**."

He kissed her again. It was a soft and gentle one but nonetheless, a kiss. "We'll definitely see each other again. And when we do, I don't plan on letting you go." He said with a boyish smirk. She giggled with glee and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"I'm glad."

—End of flashback—

Aoi had finally found the remote and switched on the television. They flicked through some channels but stopped when Mikan's face popped up on the screen. She was on a stool with a piano in front of her. She was wearing a simple black laced dress with cream coloured lining. It reached down to her toes. Her hair was tied up into a loose bun with some strands falling out. Her makeup was just perfect, not too little nor too heavy. To say it simply, she looked gorgeous.

Natsume was utterly speechless. He's watched her perform on TV before but this is the first time she took his breath away. She look stunning.

They watched her perform silently. Hearing every word that came out of her mouth. "Hello everybody! How are ya'll doing tonight? This will be the last performance of the night. I hoped you had enjoyed the performances I had put up. Anyway! This is a new song… it's entitled "The Call". This song, is very dear to me because…. its dedicated to the guy I love, back at home. I promised him…. that I would come back one day." She said as she stared at the ground, smiling. Thoughts of Natsume flashed through her mind. The audience roared with screams but died down when she started playing the piano.

The Call – Regina Spektor

It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word

And then that word grew louder and louder  
Til it was a battle cry

I'll come back  
When you call me  
No need to say goodbye

Natsume was listening intently. The song was dedicated to him. He knew that. He knew what it meant. The thought of her still being in love with him made him smile unconsciously. It lasted only for a few seconds though. He was glad Aoi didn't catch him smiling.

Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never  
Been this way before

All you can do is try to know  
Who your friends are  
As you head off to the war  
Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light

You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye

Her voice was soft but still as he had remembered. He closed his eyes as he lost himself in the song.

You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye

Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget

Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
Til they're before your eyes

You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say good bye

You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say good bye

She ended the song with a bow and turned around to leave the stage. Only one thing was on Natsume's mind.

"She'll come back for me."

Authors note: Well ummmm… that sucked. I was planning on making it into a one-shot but decided against it. IM SO SORRY THAT THIS DIDN'T TURN OUT AS I HAD PLAN! I'm typing in at 0057 hours and well….my eyelids are feeling a lil droopy. Im so sorrreeeeeh. Well next chapter will be up sometime next week.

So goodbye!

Love always,  
Charlie.


End file.
